


Обрети свою свободу

by Yoshimitaichou



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimitaichou/pseuds/Yoshimitaichou





	Обрети свою свободу

Обыденность — вот самый страшный враг, понимает однажды Адачи Эмили. Теперь, когда всё закончилось, она не знает, чем себя занять, и мается от безделья. Она, считавшая себя моральной поддержкой «Когарасумару», жалеет сейчас о распаде команды больше, чем кто-либо. Скука сковывает Эмили по рукам и ногам и не даёт двигаться дальше.  
Да и куда, в общем-то, двигаться?..  
Казу, бывший некогда королём Огня, по утрам целует её в щёку и ровным счётом ничего не замечает.  
Однажды Эмили устраивает безобразную истерику — вторую за всю её жизнь — и хлопает дверью. Совместная жизнь с Казу в этот момент кажется ей грубым вторжением в её личное пространство.  
Эмили бежит.  
Казу остаётся стоять посреди комнаты.

***  
Габиши старается не помнить о том, что когда-то был штормрайдером. Без АТ он чувствует себя едва ли не голым — до сих пор, хотя времени прошло более чем достаточно.  
Эпоха АТ позади.  
Больше всего на свете Габиши мечтает об её возвращении. Безграничные полёты, битвы за эмблемы, обретение регалии — многие забывают об этом с явным облегчением, делают вид, будто и не было никогда этого повального увлечения, открывшего тысячам людей дорогу в другой мир.  
Многие забывают — и правильно делают.  
А Габиши — помнит, будто назло, и злится-изводится.  
О том, на что сейчас похожа его жизнь, он думать никогда не пытался. На воплощение бессмысленности, глухой тоски и ненависти, должно быть. Хотя ненавидеть больше некого. Не осталось ни друзей, ни врагов.  
Однажды Габиши сталкивается с девчонкой из «Когарасумару». Он чуть не убил её как-то раз, такое не забывается.  
Возможно, тогда стоило довести дело до конца.

***  
— Как вас зовут? — спрашивает Эмили осторожно, не решаясь обратиться на «ты».  
Она узнаёт и не узнаёт Габиши. К старым шрамам, врезавшимся ей в память, прибавляются новые. Без АТ он выглядит гораздо менее угрожающе. Даже немножко жалко. И одежда совсем потрёпанная.  
«Как все короли, переставшие быть королями», — думает Эмили.  
— Габиши, — хрипло цедит он.  
Вспомнив, в чём выбежала из дома, Эмили заливается краской. Она понимает, что выглядит сейчас немногим лучше этого… Габиши, а то и хуже. Маленькая безмозглая девочка, выбившая себе место за правым плечом короля Огня, но так и не научившаяся ему соответствовать.  
— А ты, — добавляет вдруг Габиши, — Адачи. Точно?  
— Точно, — кивает она неуверенно. — Откуда вы это знаете?  
Его ухмылка способна напугать кого угодно, но Эмили только едва заметно вздрагивает — она видела братьев Такеучи так же близко, как Габиши сейчас, и уж они-то являют собой куда более жуткое зрелище.  
— «Когарасумару», — название команды, частью которой Эмили когда-то являлась, Габиши выплёвывает едва ли не с ненавистью. — Весь мир знает.  
Она натянуто улыбается.  
Весь мир знает, просто удивительно.  
Какая разница теперь?..

***  
Габиши помнит её другой.  
До смерти напуганной, растрёпанной и раскрасневшейся, с широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами — вот такой была Адачи Эмили из его воспоминаний. Удар её наверняка всё так же хорош, но она явно не собирается ни на кого бросаться. Стоит, кусает губы.  
Габиши видел в сети трансляцию последнего поединка «Когарасумару». Эмили тогда была воплощением любви и гордости, безграничного счастья и свободы.  
А что сейчас?..  
Такая же взъерошенная, дышит тяжело, точно долго бежала, не останавливаясь, смотрит недоверчиво, но прямо, глаз не отводит. Старается держать себя в руках, понимает Габиши.  
— Адачи, — говорит он. — Тогда я просто спутал того ублюдка с Небесным королём. Ошибка.  
— Казу не ублюдок, — хмурится она.  
Верно, машинально кивает Габиши, вот как зовут того мальчишку — Казу. Это он унаследовал регалию Огня, долгое время принадлежащую Спитфайру. Смелый парень, отчаянный, но глуповатый.  
— Его регалия, — спрашивает Габиши неожиданно для самого себя. — Где она сейчас?  
— Где и другие, — отвечает она. — Была уничтожена, конечно.  
— Вот как.  
«Жаль».

***  
Уничтожение регалий — безумный варварский поступок. Эмили всё ещё ненавидит так называемых «сильнейших мира сего», придумавших эту глупость и воплотивших её в жизнь.  
Люди боялись, что дойдёт до войны.  
«До ещё одной? — горько усмехнулся тогда Икки, узнав об этом. — Мрази». И посмотрел так, что Эмили увидела не хулигана, с которым долгое время училась, а истинного Небесного короля.  
Такого исхода не ожидал никто — но Икки скрепя сердце покорился, а за ним поспешила всё ещё любящая, но давно не любимая Ноямано Ринго, королева Шипов.  
— И Баграм? — спрашивает Габиши, будто прочитав ее мысли.  
— Да. Он тоже.  
Эмили поникает, стараясь не думать о том, что у неё, в общем-то, больше ничего нет. Только бывший король Огня и горстка воспоминаний, горько-сладких и совершенно бесполезных.  
— А вы… — начинает она.  
— А что — я? — коротко и хрипло смеётся Габиши. — Ничего особенного, Адачи.  
— У меня имя есть.

***  
Имя у неё есть, ха!  
Габиши встречал немало таких, как Адачи Эмили. Некоторые из них были штормрайдерами. Через них он предпочитал перешагивать и никогда больше не вспоминать об их существовании.  
Эта, пожалуй, сама через кого хочешь перешагнёт.  
— Я бы ни за что не догадался, — ухмыляется Габиши с деланой вежливостью.  
— Неужели? Нет предела человеческой глупости, — ядовито бросает заметно успокоившаяся Адачи.  
— Определённо.  
— Ты похож на Килика.  
Габиши ощущает себя конченым идиотом. Со стороны посмотреть — стоит посреди улицы придурок с гривой до задницы, треплется с девицей в домашней одежде. А ему, между прочим, есть чем заняться.  
«Ложь, — издевается внутренний голос, чей тон до боли напоминает манеру Ом. — Лжец, лжец, Габиши лжец!»  
— Чем это? — спрашивает он наконец, не успев удивиться тому, как легко Адачи, рассердившись, переходит на «ты».  
— Раньше ты казался мне чудовищем, — сообщает она. — А теперь будто в любой момент скажешь: «Минус сорок очков за неопрятный вид!»  
Осознав, что наговорила, Адачи вдруг густо краснеет, разворачивается и убегает. Габиши скалится непонятно чему.  
— Эй, Адачи! — кричит он ей вслед, и его крик кажется ему самому чужим и насквозь фальшивым.  
Она нехотя оборачивается.  
— Сорок — слишком много.

***  
Второй раз они сталкиваются совершенно случайно, но примерно на том же месте. Эмили с облегчением осознаёт, что Габиши не вызывает у неё никакого страха.  
— Адачи, — кивает он. Шрам на пол-лица совершенно его не уродует.  
— Габиши.  
Они бредут по улице, и Эмили отчего-то неловко смотреть на своего без-пяти-минут-убийцу. Неловко настолько, будто с него, словно шелуха, слетает прежняя кожа, а из-под неё прорывается другой, новый Габиши.  
— Что ты делаешь теперь, когда нет «Когарасумару»?  
— Ничего, — легко сознаётся Эмили, выдавливая из себя нервный смешок. — Пытаюсь учиться, но это… уже не то.  
По сравнению с АТ всё «уже не то». Она сама никогда не думала о том, что увлечётся так сильно — но побывав в небе, невозможно просто забыть о нём и вернуться на землю. Эмили без АТ не чувствует себя целой, но об этом не знает даже Казу.  
И никогда не узнает.  
— Я действительно казался тебе чудовищем? — отрывает ее от назойливых воспоминаний Габиши.  
— Да ты вспомни себя! — фыркает Эмили.  
Он осекается.  
Она вспоминает, как Габиши был разгромлен, пленен, а потом отпущен на свободу — нет ничего позорнее.  
Вспоминает — и жалеет.

***  
— Расскажи мне всё, — просит Адачи. — О том, что случилось после того, как…  
Она не договаривает, но Габиши понимает, что так волнует её. Что было после того, как ему милостиво даровали свободу. Унизили, растоптали.  
— Тебе не понравится, — глухо отвечает он.  
— Расскажи. Пожалуйста.  
И Габиши говорит.  
О том, как на его теле не было ни единого живого места, о том, как даже Ом, такая же отверженная, посмеялась над ним, о том, как он однажды понял, что прошла эра АТ. И ничего больше не осталось.  
Нехотя бросая фразу за фразой, Габиши искоса смотрит на Адачи.  
Её трясёт. Чёрт подери, как сильно её трясёт!  
Переживает, благодетельница. Сочувствует.  
Глупая девица.  
У Адачи подозрительно блестят глаза — тогда Габиши разворачивает её лицом к себе и прижимает так, что она, кажется, вот-вот переломится надвое.

***  
Он заставляет Эмили вернуться домой и на прощание целует в лоб — неловко, едва уловимо, но ей кажется, что это куда лучше, чем её секс с Казу.  
Около входной двери Эмили оборачивается, в глубине души надеясь на то, что Габиши всё это время следовал за ней — но его, конечно же, нигде нет.  
«Обрети свою свободу», — с тоской думает она, нажимая на дверной звонок.  
Они никогда больше не встретятся.


End file.
